And Kimberly Paige Halliwell Makes Four
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While Paige struggles to fit in with her sisters, a miracle occurs that brings them closer together. R/R


"And Kimberly Paige Halliwell Makes Four"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB. I do however own Phoebe's daughter, Kimberly. I also own Paige's middle name of Lindsay.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family. Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her. In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

"And Kimberly Paige Halliwell Makes Four"

Paige Lindsay Mathews sat at the table in the Manor kitchen, reading a book. She was trying her best to make a good impression on Piper, but it seemed like it wasn't going so well. It felt like everything Paige did to prove her goodness didn't seem to work. She tried her best to compromise and let Piper and Phoebe lead her instead of her trying to take the lead, but it was harder than it looked.

What made matters worse, Paige was three years younger than Phoebe and five years younger than Piper, so it was natural that she and Phoebe would get along better since they were closer in age, but she didn't expect Piper to totally hate her guts.

That's not what being sisters was all about.

As Paige closed the book, Phoebe came into the kitchen and sat next to Paige.

"Hey," Phoebe said as she continue to sip at her tea, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Paige replied. "Just reading."

Phoebe nodded and peered over Paige's shoulder. The front cover of "A Child Called It" stared back at her.

"Hmm, sounds good."

Paige nodded.

"it's sad, but it's a real eye-opener to what a severe child abused situation can become. Then again, I see if first hand every day at work so…."

"Is it for one of your clients?" Phoebe wanted to know.

Paige nodded as she put the book down and glanced up at Phoebe.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Paige shook her head.

"No. It's just I can't believe we're finally together again. All three of us. It seems like only yesterday I was alone and now…."

Phoebe smiled and gave Paige a small hug.

"Well, it's good to have you home again."

Paige returned the hug as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Now if only Piper felt that way." Paige said softly.

"What?" Phoebe asked as she pulled away and looked Paige in the eye. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Paige said quickly. "it was nothing."

"Yes it was. You said something about Piper. Now spill it. What did you say?"

Paige sighed heavily.

"Piper hates me."

Phoebe shook her head.

"Aw, no, honey, Piper doesn't hate you. She just needs time to-"

"Paige Lindsay Mathews Halliwell!" Piper's angry voice floated down the stairs.

Just then, Piper came into the kitchen with a glare towards Paige.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she stood up, prepared to defend Paige if the accusation was false.

"The Book of Shadows is gone that's what." Piper said indignantly. "And "she" was the last one to use it." Piper pointed a finger at her younger sister.

"First of all," Paige said, standing up and glaring at Piper, "never EVER say my full name again. Secondly, I didn't take the Book back after Phoebe and I were finished with it. Phoebe was there when I put it away. I remember we were practicing summoning spells together."

Phoebe nodded.

"Well, then you should know where it is." Piper said, not stepping down from her position. She planted her hands on her hips, glaring at the newest member of the family.

"I don't know where the damn book is!" Paige said exasperatedly. "So just leave me alone." She left the room in angry fury, taking "A Child Called It" with her.

Phoebe was now the one glaring at Piper.

"What the hell was that all about?" Phoebe asked angrily. "Paige didn't take the book and you know it. You probably miss-placed it. You've been miss-placing everything else lately."

"I do not miss-place things," Piper said hotly. "At least not that often."

"Ha!" Paige said from the other room. "You do so miss-place things every minute. Just like you used to do when we were younger. So don't deny it." She had come back into the room by this point. Her expression was a cross between angry and joking. But Piper wasn't laughing at all.

"Paige….." Phoebe said warningly. "All right you two, that's it. We're going to take care of this right now."

"I have nothing to take care of," Paige said hotly. "It's "her" who has a problem with me."

"For once, the youngest sister is right," Piper said with a glare.

"I want to know why," Paige said, her voice cracking a little, "just tell me why. What did I ever do to you?"

"You came back," Piper said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Paige said honestly. "Can you repeat yourself?"

"You came back," Piper said quietly. Now she was the one who was trying not to loose her composure. "You didn't give us a warning. Just showed up. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your younger sister," Paige replied softly. "I'm a member of this family. At least I thought I was." With that, she left the room.

"We really need to talk," Phoebe said firmly. "And I don't mean later."

Piper nodded, but her expression didn't change.

"Why did you say that?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to Piper. "You really didn't mean it. I know you didn't. But honey, you hurt Paige's feelings. She's having a hard enough time trying to fit in without you agitating her and picking fights when they aren't necessary."

Piper sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know," Piper said as she wiped away a few tears. "I just feel so strange. I mean when I'm around her- Paige, I feel so awkward and I don't know what to say to her."

Phoebe sighed and put her arm around Piper.

"Well, I hate to burst your orb bubble, Piper, but you're not going to get to know Paige by making her feel left out and unwanted."

"I know. I just…"

"What?" Phoebe asked, giving Piper a hug. "What is it?"

"I'm just afraid of getting too close. I mean too attached to her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess with Mom dying and Grams' sort of gone and Dad out of the picture, I don't want to lose anyone else that I love. I don't think I could go through it again." With that the tears came and didn't stop for a couple of minutes.

"Aw, honey, I know what you mean. I've feared the same thing. I guess I've been able to deal with it better because like you said, I know Paige a little bit better and I'm just taking it one day at a time."

"Can you give me lessons on that?" Piper asked as she wiped a tear away.

"I'll try. But you really have to-" Phoebe's sentence was cut short when all of a sudden, she put a hand to her forehead. She suddenly got flashes of Paige trying to escape a demon that was attacking her in the Manor living room.

When Phoebe came out of the premonition, she felt dizzy and a little light-headed.

"What is it?" Piper asked anxiously. "What did you see?"

Phoebe breathed hard and replied, "P….Paige is in trouble. She was attacked by a demon in the living room."

Phoebe waited about three minutes before getting up.

"I suggest one of us goes to find her and the other stays behind in case the demon comes here." Phoebe said after she had recovered from the premonition.

"Good plan. You can go and find her and I'll-" Piper started to say, but Phoebe stopped her.

"Nope. You are going to find her and I'm going to stay."

"Okay. Fine." Piper said with a grunt. Then she headed up the stairs towards the attic.

Paige sat in the attic, looking through a photo album of pictures from when she was a little girl. Her face was streaked with tears at some of the memories.

Why couldn't she go back to those times? Life was so much easier then. She had her parents, as well as her two best friends, Glenn and Abby. She didn't have to worry about fitting in anywhere or trying to live up to anyone's expectations for her. She could just be herself.

As Paige flipped through the album, her mind floated to Phoebe and Piper. How could Phoebe be so accepting of her and Piper the complete opposite? What was wrong with her that made Piper hate her so much?

As these thoughts ran through Paige's mind, she tried to fight another set of tears back. What she wouldn't give to be ten again and not have a care in the world.

It was then that Paige glanced up and noticed a picture on the wall. The picture was of Phoebe, Piper and Prue before Prue died. The sisters looked happy and Paige wondered for a split second if she had ruined that happiness for them.

Wiping away a few tears, the youngest sister tried to tear her eyes away from the sight, but couldn't find the strength right away. There was just something bout the picture that captivated her.

"That picture always makes me cry too," a voice said from behind.

Paige jumped at the sound of Piper's voice and almost dropped the book.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Piper said honestly, "I just came up here to see if you were okay. I also came to tell you that you're in trouble."

"What did the most wanted Charmed One do now?" Paige asked sarcastically.

Piper giggled at this.

"No, no, no. I don't mean like that. A demon is going to come after you. Phoebe saw it just a few minutes ago in a premonition."

Paige nodded in understanding. She tried to act brave, but Piper could see the fear in her eyes.

"Where? When?"

"Some time around midnight."

Paige nodded. She jumped up to her feet and walked over to the BOS. She started flipping through it furiously.

"What are you doing?" Piper inquired.

"I'm trying to find what demon it is." She looked up at Piper thoughtfully. "How do we stop it?"

"Phoebe is still trying to figure that out," Piper told Paige. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Paige nodded and followed her sister down to the kitchen. Once there, they found Phoebe talking to Leo.

"Do you know when it will happen?" Leo asked in concern.

"Around midnight," Phoebe replied as she got up to make room for Paige on the couch.

"We need to stop a demon from invading the Manor and attacking us."

"Preferably me," Paige said as she stood by Phoebe and started flipping through the Book of Shadows furiously.

"Right," Phoebe said, as she gave Paige an apologetic look. "Now, Leo is going to talk to the Elders and see if they know anything. Piper will do a spell in the Book of Shadows and I will protect Paige."

Piper nodded and took the book from Paige and set it on the table.

After Piper got to work on the spell and Leo had left, Phoebe turned to Paige with a smile and said, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Paige asked as she followed Phoebe out of the living room.

"To Shawn's Ice Cream Shack. This pregnant Mama's got a craving for some chocolate rainbow Schubert."

Paige giggled.

"Me too."

As they reached the door, something came through the window, causing Phoebe to shield Paige and get knocked over in the process.

"Piper!" Phoebe hollered from the living room. "We kind of need your-"

"Already on it!" Piper said as she came into the room with the Book of Shadows in her hand. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and Phoebe grabbed Paige's.

Together they chanted quickly in unison, "Charmed Ones stand together to make the bond of good not sever. From this place you will disperse hear our call and be gone with your curse." They held their breath and waited to see if it would work.

As Paige dared to look away, she felt the Power of Three weakening and knew it was her fault. She tried to look the demon in the eye again and reconnect the power, but it was too late. He half flamed, half exploded.

"Paige!" Piper said sternly. "You tore your gaze away."

"Sorry," Paige said honestly. "I know it was my fault this time. Come on. Let's see if we can catch up with whatever that thing was."

Before they left, Phoebe spoke up.

"it wasn't Paige's fault," she said defensively. "I think I may have moved or something. That's what caused her to look away. She was seeing if I was all right."

"Well whatever happened," Piper said firmly, "it can't happen again. Paige still has a lot of learning to do about this thing we call teamwork, but you should know better." With that she went into the kitchen to inform Leo what their plan was.

"What happened?" Leo asked, looking concerned. "I heard a bunch of noise in the living room. Did the spell work?"

"No." Piper said out of breath. "Because someone-"

"I wasn't paying attention," Phoebe admitted, not wanting to cause a fight that was unnecessary and definitely time consuming.

Leo nodded.

"So he got away?"

"He, she or it got away," Paige said with a small growl. "I hate to say it, but somebody has to contact the writers of the Book of Shadows."

"Why is that?" Piper asked, getting up and heading for the door.

Paige grinned.

"Because they need to retire."

Phoebe stifled a giggle and Piper smiled slightly. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"All right you guys, let's get going. Paige, do you wanna do the honors?" Phoebe asked, smiling proudly at her little sister.

Paige nodded and took both of her sister's hands in hers.

"All right, Phoebs, just tell me where you think he's going and I'll do the rest."

"That was nice," Phoebe said with a smile.

"What?" Paige asked, somewhat confused.

"You called me Phoebs."

"Get used to it," Paige said fondly.

Phoebe grinned.

Paige returned it before orbing them to where the demon was located.

In a matter of minutes, they disappeared and reappeared in an alley way just north of the Manor.

Paige brushed herself off and stood up.

"Wow! For a guy from the dark side, he sure needs lessons in picking hideouts."

"I'll say," Phoebe agreed. "The last time I saw a place this messy, it was our attic."

The two sisters giggled like little girls.

"Shh," Piper hissed sternly. "I thought I heard something."

Phoebe and Paige nodded. They became silent as they began searching for the demon that had so uninvitingly dropped in for a visit.

Paige glared as she got up and took a look around.

"Can this day get any worse?" She asked, knowing that it probably would.

Just then, Phoebe suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Phoebe!" Piper said in alarm, rushing over to her sister. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think it's time," she said breathlessly.

"Here?" Paige asked incredulously. "The baby is going to be delivered here?"

Piper nodded and sighed.

"I guess so," she said, sitting down next to Phoebe and taking her sister's hand.

"Great place to give birth," Paige muttered as she scanned the alley way for some sort of towel. "Why don't we at least try to get her back to the Manor," The youngest suggested, jumping to her feet and grasping Piper's hand.

"Paige, we can't," Piper said firmly. "There is no way we are going to be able to get her home and safely deliver the baby too."

Phoebe groaned as more abdominal pain surged through her body. She suddenly grabbed Paige's hand and squeezed.

Paige didn't have time to react to her own pain. She suddenly felt the need to help her sister.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said as she sat down next to Phoebe. "it's going to be okay. Just relax and breathe."

"I thought you never delivered a baby before," Piper said in surprise.

"Well, not literally, but I have helped some of my clients who had kids and were awaiting kids."

Piper shrugged and got on Phoebe's other side.

"That's it, honey," she coaxed, "just keep breathing. You're doing great."

"Well I don't feel great," Phoebe said through gritted teeth.

"Just keep squeezing Paige's hand," Piper told her.

A few minutes later, Piper got an idea.

"Paige, can you orb to the Manor and get us some blankets?"

Paige nodded, but Phoebe wouldn't let go of her hand.

"I'll be back," Paige promised. "Piper's right there. Squeeze her hand for awhile." In a matter of two seconds, Paige was gone.

"I hope she comes back soon," Phoebe said breathlessly.

"She will," Piper assured her. "If I know Paige and I do, she'll come back with every blanket in the Manor."

Phoebe giggled, but then choked back a sob of pain.

Twenty-minutes later, Paige returned with two blankets and basket resembling a box that new born kittens sleep in.

Piper stifled a giggle when she saw it.

"I'm back," Paige announced as she resumed her spot next to Phoebe and allowed her sister to squeeze her hand once again.

"You did a good job, Missy Paige." Piper praised as she began getting the blankets in place.

About fifteen minutes later, the contractions became worse.

Phoebe was now breathing harder and in tears. Paige and Piper were doing their best to comfort and coax her, but it wasn't easy.

As the baby started to crown, Piper gasped in awe as she helped her sister position herself the right way.

Paige gasped also. She had seen the miracle of life before, but now that her sister was the one who was delivering, it made it all the more special.

"It's a girl," Piper said as she placed the baby in Phoebe's arms and helped her sister support her new daughter.

"Hi sweetie," Phoebe said with a grin as the last tears fell. "I'm your Mommy. Yes."

"And I'm your Aunt Paige," Paige said softly as she touched the baby's shoulder.

"I'm your Aunt Piper," Piper said as she kissed the baby's forehead gently.

Phoebe was beside herself with joy and exhaustion. She had done it. She had actually given birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world.

"What are you going to name her?" Paige asked softly.

Phoebe thought for a moment. As the name came to her, she smiled down at her daughter before her gaze landed on Paige.

"I think I'm going to name her Kimberly." Phoebe said at last with a smile. "Kimberly Paige Halliwell."

Paige grinned at this.

"That sounds really pretty," Piper said as she touched Kimberly's shoulder gently.

"Same here," Paige said fondly. It was then that Phoebe's words sunk in. "Me? You're naming the baby after me? But why? I didn't do anything."

Phoebe nodded.

"Yes you did. You were there for me when I needed you the most. You helped me deliver my daughter and bring her into this world. And I know as Kimberly grows up, you'll teach her what it means to be a good person. I have a feeling you're going to be a big influence in her life."

Paige grinned, despite the few tears that were gathering in the corner of her hazel eyes.

"Now whether that influence is good or bad remains to be seen." Piper commented, cheekily.

Paige and Phoebe both glared at her playfully. They knew she was only kidding.

Just then, the demon appeared at full strength.

Piper jumped a mile and yelped in surprise while Phoebe handed Kimberly over to Paige.

"Paige et Kimberly out of here!" Phoebe ordered. "Go!"

"Right." With that, Paige was gone. She orbed Kimberly to the Manor and had left her in Leo's care before returning to her sisters.

Phoebe gave Paige a confused look when she returned empty handed.

"Don't worry, Kimberly's safe. She's with Leo." Paige assured her.

Phoebe sighed with relief.

"All right, let's get rid of this thing so we can spend some time with the newest member of the family!" Piper suggested.

"I hear that." Paige agreed. With that, they chanted a vanquishing spell Phoebe had come up with until the demon disappeared.

That night, Paige found Phoebe n the living room nursing Kimberly.

"Hey," Paige said quietly. "Oh, she's so precious. Hey there," she said gently as she put her hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" Phoebe asked in concern.

Paige shook her head.

"I just wanted to come and see what you were up to."

As Phoebe shifted Kimberly to the other side, the baby started to cry.

"Aw, shh," Phoebe soothed as she bent down and gave her daughter a kiss. "It's okay. Yeah."

"Say I'm just tired," Paige said as she put a gentle hand on Kimberly's shoulder again. "I had a tough first day."

Phoebe smiled gently as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"Well, let's say we put you to bed. How does that sound? Do you wanna go night-night for Mommy?" Phoebe asked as she began to rock Kimberly back and forth.

Kimberly responded by yawning and then fussing a little.

"Let me try to get her to sleep," Paige offered. "I used to sing my cat to sleep all the time."

Phoebe laughed softly as she moved over and let Paige sit down next to her.

"Come stop you're cryin', it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you…" Paige's voice trailed off as she finished the last verse.

A few minutes after Paige started to sing, Kimberly's eyes began to close.

"You did it," Phoebe told her younger sister. "You actually got her to sleep."

"I did. Didn't I?" Paige said proudly.

"Yes you did. You're a miracle worker."

Paige grinned and blushed.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly," Paige said.

Phoebe just smiled at her sister, then down at her daughter. She couldn't feel any happier than she felt right now. She knew that there would be problems along the way, but she also knew that her sisters would help her out-Paige especially. There was no question about that.

No matter what happened, they would get through it. As long as they stuck together and worked as a family, they could handle anything that came their way.

THE END


End file.
